Red
Red & White is an action adventure video game. It is based on The Princess and The Pauper. It was released in Japan (for PlayStation 2 only) with the title スノーホワイト＆ローズレッド、偉大な使命 (Sunōhowaito& rōzureddo, idaina shimei, ''Snow White & Rose Red in a Great Mission). A sequel was released the following year, ''Red & White 2: Mission: Los Vegas. Plot One ordinary day in the England, Red Riding Hood, Snow White and Ponta leave for the forest to hunt for wild boars. As they are walking, a storm begins to brew, and a nearby tree is struck by lightning. Ponta is frightened, and runs away. While they are searching for him, Red and White see flames in the distance. Red hurries off to investigate, while White remains and searches for Ponta. Upon arriving at the scene, Red meets a German secret agent, formerly in Kaiser's service. He feels scorned for having been sacked by Herr Kaiser, and agrees to help Red and White foil the German's plans. Red enters the village to find it ablaze and full of Germans. He quickly defeats them, and makes his way through the English countryside to a hilltop by the sea. There, he meets up with White, who tells him that Ponta is still nowhere to be found. They learn from the German agent that their fellow friends have been kidnapped by the Germans. Red and White then follow him to a dock, where he points out two barges far off in the distance, and mentions that their friends are probably being held prisoner aboard them. Farther up the path, the secret agent finds Ponta, and Red's beloved pet joins the duo in their German-bashing antics. Red and White then fight off many more German soldiers, ploughing through a country road. After finally defeating all of the warriors, the two discover a padlocked wagon at the end of the road. White breaks open the door, and Princess November clambers out. She explains to them that while she was locked up, she overheard Kaiser's plans to send their captives to different kingdoms in Europe. Their locations were etched into a white paper map, which Herr Kaiser ripped it to pieces after showing to his soldiers. Thus, November returns to London, and Red, White and Ponta set off to the first location to free their friends from the clutches of the Germans. Gameplay Gameplay involves the rescuing of various characters while solving large puzzles and defeating the German masses. Players automatically switch between Red and White depending on the situation, both with slight differences, such as speed or strength. The only significant difference is White's ability to smash iron crates without magic potion, and his ability to push and pull larger platforms than Red. Many puzzles involve the use of a special reusable torch that only Red may carry, and a sliding platform guided by a rope, both of which occur in every kingdom of the 16th Century Europe. Players may redeem helmets collected from defeated Germans. These helmets can be used to purchase power-ups, such as extra health and new attack combinations from a traveling merchant in each country. There are two types of helmets: ordinary grunts' helmets (worth 1 helmet) and gold officers' helmets (worth 10 helmets). The latter are usually acquired from iron crates, or dropped by high-ranking enemies, such as commanders and landsknechts. Players can also pick up gourds of magic potion, which are found regularly. These can only be consumed by Red, and are used immediately when collected. After consuming the potion, the player becomes much more powerful for an extremely limited time. The potion allows Red to defeat Germans in a single hit, and to run much faster. In addition, they allow a player to perform a triple jump and smash iron crates. If Red consumes another potion while already under the effect of a previous one, he will generate a huge shockwave that causes all nearby enemies to drop their weapons. Combat is performed by bashing the Germans with bare hands. The ordinary grunts are the easiest to defeat, with many more powerful classes of enemies. After being bashed, certain enemies will remain dazed for a few moments, at which point some of them can be picked up and swung around the head like a lasso, damaging all other enemies in the vicinity, and breaking nearby crates. Ponta can also be dispatched during battle. He will bite the enemy soldiers, causing them to drop their weapons and rendering them easily vulnerable to attack. In each country, the heroes will encounter the German agent, who will provide them with helpful information on operating machinery and bring them up to date on the Germans' latest plans. At the end of each country (with the exception of England), there is a boss fight against one of Herr Kaiser's generals, who will use invariably large machines of war, operated by several German soldiers, to subdue the player. After the machines are destroyed, a general will accept defeat, the captive characters are set free, and they provide Red and White with another section of the map, allowing them to continue on and rescue the other characters. Each country (with the exceptions of England and Germany) contain unique enemies native to that area. Players are able to revisit any previous areas in order to collect more helmets, or to find more Golden Crowns. Throughout the game, players may find Golden Crowns, accessible under different conditions; some are as simple as picking them up, while others are obtained by complex puzzles or fulfilling various conditions. The crowns when collected permit the player to unlock hidden bonuses, such as new attire, purely for cosmetic effect. Transport in the game is fulfilled by a manner of catapulting. At different points in an area, the player may find a catapult, which when used will send the player to the next location near instantaneously. Category:PS2 Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Video games developed in Japan